Flapple
|-|Flapple= |-|Gigantamax Flapple= Summary Flapple is one of two possible evolutions for Applin, which is achieved by feeding Applin a Tart Apple. Like Appletun, Flapple is one of few pokemon capable of Gigantamaxing. Curiously however, unlike other Gigantamax Pokémon, Flapple and Applin have an identical G-Max appearance, though they still differ slightly in abilities. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A | High 7-A Name: Flapple Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male or Female Age: Varies Classification: Apple Wing Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Small Size (Type 1), Flight, Acrobatics, limited Camouflage via hiding as an apple, limited Biological Manipulation via Ripen, Acid Manipulation (Stores acid in its cheeks), Air Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Plant Manipulation and Life Absorption, Forcefield Creation, Energy Projection, limited Darkness Manipulation via Sucker Punch, Dynamax, Resistance to Ground and especially Water, Grass, and Electric-Type moves | All of the previous except Small Size and Flight, Gigantamax, Organic Manipulation and Fragrance Manipulation (The aroma of its nectar is so sickeningly sweet that one whiff can make others faint), Superior Plant Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, and Statistics Reduction (target's evasiveness) via G-Max Tartness, Superior Air Manipulation and Statistics Amplification (allies' speed) via Max Airstream, Superior Energy Projection and Statistics Reduction (target's attack) via Max Wyrmwind, Superior Acid Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, and Statistics Amplification (ally's Sp. Atk) via Max Ooze, Earth Manipulation and Weather Manipulation via Max Rockfall (Summons a sandstorm), Superior Darkness Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (target's Sp. Def) via Max Darkness Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to other two-stage final evolutions like Alcremie) | Large Mountain level (Stronger than Pure/Huge Power Pokémon and Marowak holding a Thick Club) Speed: Relativistic+ (Comparable to other two-stage final evolutions like Sylveon) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Scaling above Mantyke, who lifts a large boulder) | Class G (Compares to Gigantamax Sandaconda) Striking Strength: At least Mountain level+ | Large Mountain level Durability: At least Mountain level+ | Large Mountain level Stamina: High Range: Below Average Melee Range, Hundreds of Meters with most attacks Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Weak to Flying, Poison, Bug, Dragon, Fairy, and especially Ice-Type moves | Gigantamax can only be used in areas with Dynamax energy (i.e. dens and stadiums), Destroying the forcefield damages the pokemon Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Ripen:' Doubles the effects of eaten berries *'Gluttony:' Causes Flapple to eat a held Berry when its HP drops to half or less, which is sooner than usual *'Hustle:' Increases the user's Attack by 50%, but lowers the accuracy of physical moves by 20% For a list of Flapple’s moves, see here Key: Flapple | Gigantamax Flapple Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Races Category:Species Category:Dragons Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Acrobats Category:Camouflage Users Category:Biology Users Category:Acid Users Category:Air Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Plant Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Dynamax Users Category:Gigantamax Pokemon Category:Organic Users Category:Fragrance Users Category:Food Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Poison Users Category:Earth Users Category:Weather Users Category:Wing Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Space Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Self-Destruction Users